My Sweet Flower Rewrite
by Tobi77177
Summary: Zetsu is found, bleeding and broken, by a sweet, tiny woman by the name of Clair and her surly aunt. The tiny flower isn't afraid of the carnivorous plant and Zetsu finds himself falling in love with her. NOTE: A rewritten version of My Sweet Flower
1. Darkness

Well, here's my second story with characters I did NOT create. I was just sitting there thinking about the Akatsuki and possible story ideas when I thought, "What if Zetsu had a girlfriend that was part flower?"

Note: I do NOT own any of the Akatsuki members, they belong to whoever created them. If I did, there would be yaoi galore and the female characters wouldn't be so freaking wimpy.

Bold typing means the black half of Zetsu is talking, italics means that the white side is talking, underlined means they're both talking at the same time, bold and italics put together is a memory.

This is a rewrite of the original My Sweet Flower that I wrote. HOPEFULLY it's better. There are also going to be a LOT of changes, so if you read the original, please note that a huge portion has changed. Please let me know what you think! I'm also taking requests for fics, see my profile or message me for more details.

Oh, and Zetsu doesn't have his plant thingy in this one and there are a few OCs.

* * *

Zetsu dragged himself forward another step and then another, sheer willpower all that was keeping him from succumbing to the unbelievable pain. He kept his one good hand pressed to the ragged gash in his side, trying to keep the precious red liquid from escaping his weak body. His head was spinning and the world was fuzzy at the edges. He wasn't sure where he was or how long he had been staggering along, but all at once his legs gave out and he collapsed. He didn't even have the strength to raise his head as he felt more than heard feather light footsteps running towards him. All he could hope for was a quicker death as he fell into sweet, black nothingness.

* * *

Zetsu had no idea where he was. He bolted upright and immediatley regretted it. The gash in his side was bandaged and his cloak lay on a side table next to him. He was in some room and the first complete thought that registered in his mind was It's very white. It was definetly white. There wasn't a bit of color anywhere except him and his cloak. He let himself fall back against the pillows, rubbing his eyes as he tried to figure out what happened. **There was that annoying kid, the one with blonde hair. **The black half supplied. _Then he cut us._ The white half continued. **Then?** _We fainted. _**Passed out is more like it.** _Then what happened?_ Neither one could answer that question.

"Oh! You're awake!" A high - but not unpleasant - voice chimed. Zetsu whipped his head around to look at the new arrival. At first he thought it was a little girl, but when he looked closer, he could see that she was a woman - not more than a wisp, but a woman none the less. She moved swiftly and purposely across the room towards him. As she came closer, he could see that her cherubic face was pretty and her wavy brown hair was soft and healthy. In her arms she carried a bundle of bandages. She dumped said bandages on the side table next to him and put the stethoscope that was hanging around her neck in her ears. It suddenly occured to him that he was probably in a hospital, the absolute worst place for him to be.

"Where am I?" He asked frantically. She smiled and giggled a little.

"Don't worry," She reassured him, "You're not in a hospital, they wouldn't know how to take care of you anyway. You're in my aunt's house and she won't tell anyone you're here." **She knows...**The black half hissed. _Not just her, but this aunt of hers as well..._**We've gotta get out here!** _In the shape we're in? I'm not sure that's possible..._ **Pein'll fucking kill us! **_Let's just see where this goes..._ When he came out of his little internal conversation, the little-girl-woman was listening to his heartbeat with the stethoscope. She looked so...breakable next to him, like a doll next to some huge, vicious dog.

"Who are you?" He finally asked in a cracked voice, wincing a little.

"My name is Clair," She answered in a soft, soothing voice.

"_Aren't you afraid?_" The white side asked her, lowering his voice so it wouldn't break as much. She laughed lightly, her laugh ringing like soft bells. "No, of course not, what would I be afraid of?"

"**Of me**," He answered, as though it were obvious. She laughed again and asked, "Why would I be afraid of you?" He was so shocked, neither one of him could answer her.

"Why don't you tell me what your name is," She prompted gently.

"Zetsu," They chorused.

"Well, Zetsu, how do you feel?" She asked him. He took a moment to examine himself, stretching and wincing a little when his back protested.

"**Alright...**" He grumbled.

"That's good," She smiled warmly, her bright green eyes lighting up, and began working on changing his bandages. He watched her for a minute, noting the way her hands moved skillfully, like she'd done this hundreds of times. Her skin was smooth and pale like porcelain and her lips were a pale rosebud pink. She only hit at about five feet tall and probably didn't weigh more than a hundred pounds.

She worked quickly and efficiently and was done in a matter of minutes.

"There, that should do it," She broke through his thoughts, "Does it feel alright?" He took a moment to check and then said, "_Yes, thank you._"

"It's nothing," She shook her head, making the waves bounce.

"Just be sure not to push yourself too hard, you don't have much chakra," She warned gently, yet firmly.

"**Whatever,**" The black side grumbled, he was still trying to figure out a way to escape this place in the condition he was in. _Just stop. _The white side chided. _No one's given us a reason to be suspicious. So long as we're injured, we might as well make us of these facilities. _**Fine! **The black side agreed with a mental sneer. **But it's your damn fault if Pein bites our head off!** Just then a new voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Well, I see our guest has woken up."

* * *

DUNDUNDUN! Who is the mystery guest? It's actually kinda obvious, but I just wanted to leave you in suspense! XD So what will happen? Is the new arrival nice? I understand it's a little short...I'm sorry! *Cries* Anyway, REVIEWS = LOVE! Pleasepleaseplease REVIEW! I'm begging you! Even if you hate it please review! Anywhoozy, Tobi is over and out!


	2. People

Well, here's the second installment of this story! A very special thank you to MegassatheBomber, who read and liked the original version of this story and has encouraged me to write more on this one! *Gives Megassa virtual cookie* A note: I just couldn't resist adding two of my favorite OC's in this chapter. Lemme know if you like them!

Anyway, Clair, will you do the honors?

Clair: Tobi does not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or any of its characters. They all belong to...to...that one guy...

Me: Good enough. Now on to the story! *Points dramatically*

* * *

"Well, I see our guest has woken up." Zetsu turned his attention to the doorway. Leaning against it was an older woman with graying brown hair and hard blue eyes. She was pretty tall and average weight and had a somewhat mean look about her.

"Zetsu, this is my aunt, Aunt Lorie, this is Zetsu," Clair introduced them.

"Mmm," Lorie pressed her lips together into a thin line.

"Clair, why don't you go check on Felix?" Lorie suggested, never taking her eyes off of Zetsu's gold ones. He felt a moment of panic at the thought of losing the soothing presence of Clair. **Fool!** The black half spit, but he was talking about both of them.

"Okay!" Clair agreed cheerfully, taking the used bandages and pratically skipping out of the room. Lorie moved aside for Clair and then came all the way in and shut the door. Zetsu's eye twitched, he didn't like being trapped. She pulled a chair up next to the bed and sat down in it backwards. This close, he could see the headband tied around her arm with the Grass Village's symbol scratched out.

"Name's Lorraine, people just call me Lorie 'cause it's easier," She said conversationally, "Don't mind it really." Zetsu narrowed his eyes. **Where's she going with this?** The black half asked suspiciously. The white half gave a mental shrug.

"Look, Zetsu," Lorie started, her attitude changing in an instant as she leaned closer, "You're from the Akatsuki, you can't deny that." She paused and nodded towards the cloak.

"Thing is, you think I care? Or Clair? You think she cares? No, we don't. If you haven't noticed by now, we're not exactly loyal to our villages either," She tapped the headband with one long finger. Before he could say anything, she went on, "The point is: you're free to stay for a while - 'til you're up and moving and everything." She stood up with a soft groan and replaced the chair.

"S'not like you have much of a choice anyway," She muttered as she left. He sat watching the empty doorway for a minute. _She's right, we DON'T have a choice._ The white half thought quietly. **Shuttup, I know that.** The black half growled. He dropped his head into his hands and sighed deeply.

"Mrow!" He looked up to see a small, blonde cat sitting on the end of the bed and watching him intently.

"**Fuck off**," He muttered, dropping his head back into his hands. He was not in the mood to deal with some stupid cat.

"Mrow!" It insisted. He glared at it.

"Mrow..." It mutterd. He growled dangerously.

"Mrow!" It meowed louder than ever. He lunged for it, but ended up gasping and holding his side as it hopped onto a chair a safe distance away.

"Heh heh, shouldn't've done that, huh?" He whipped his head back up to look at the cat.

"Yeah, I talk: Suprise!" It laughed, if it could be called a laugh seeing as it came from a cat's throat. Zetsu stared at it, wondering if he was delirious or something.

"Name's Felix - for future reference of course," The cat, Felix, daintly lifted a paw and started washing the pads.

"You're very rude by the way," Felix gave the cannibal a blue one-eyed glare, "I mean, you could, like, say something or something. And you didn't have to try to kill me! I don't wanna become cat food!"

"Felix! There you are you naughty cat!" Clair came hurrying into the room and scooped up the small feline, who grinned like a cheshire cat.

"I'm so sorry if he bothered you!" She apologized, green eyes apologetic.

"_It's alright - _**Just keep it out of here,**" He muttered, looking away.

"Okay!" She agreed, smiling brightly before leaving with the grinning cat and shutting the door softly. He fell back against the pillows and was asleep within minutes.

* * *

Thank you thank you thank you to the people who reviewed! *Sobs in happiness* Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! I like to know what's working and what's not so I can fix what's not working and continue to do what IS working. I'm sorry this one is even shorter than the first one! *Sobs* I'm trying to make my chapters longer, but they just get shorter! Anyway...Tobi is over and out!


End file.
